Chiisa's Training: Part One
by Sasimi-Sakura
Summary: Setsuna and Haruka find a six-year old girl knocked out and sprawled on the floor of an alley. They find she's a young senshi, and that they alone can train her to fight correctly. But first Setsuna must deal with the girl's father over and over, who is a


Setsuna and Haruka walked down the pavement towards their car. Haruka was weighed down with heavy plastic bags of clothing for Hotaru and groceries. Setsuna walked freely, besides holding the car keys and talking on the phone with a business friend.  
"Besides, I need to re-program the system. It backed out last night, and I'm sure that…"  
Haruka followed her with ease, using the bags as weights. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of light down an alley. She dropped the bags and ran up to Setsuna. She plucked the phone from her hands and turned it off.  
"What was that for? I'm going to miss his idea!" Haruka pointed to the flash of light, which was dimmer but still showing. She picked up the bags as Setsuna ran down the narrow pathway. She came across a little girl of about six sprawled on top of some knocked over garbage cans. She did a quick check of her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious. When she lifted the girl's bangs delicately to see if she had an injury, she found a light glimmering sign on her forehead. She dropped the bangs in surprise, and waited for Haruka to come back. God, what does this mean? She thought.  
Haruka walked up to her as she picked up the limp girl. "So, what happened to her?" "She's a senshi, it seems. We'll train her."  
Haruka ran behind her as Setsuna walked back to the car. "But what about her parents? I'm sure she has some; from the way she's dressed. They'll worry about her." Setsuna didn't reply, but tossed Haruka the car keys and helped her load the groceries into the back.  
After a silent ride to their mansion, Michiru went out to meet them with a dishtowel in hand. "How did- who's that?"  
Setsuna told her what happened, and Michiru had the same reaction as Haruka. "But she has a family! We just can't take her. What if she's like Hotaru? We won't be able to control her then. Besides, speaking of Hotaru, we can't manage another child. There'll be questions from the neighbors."  
Setsuna, still holding the black-haired child, motioned for them to follow her, and walked up the stairs.  
She led them into her doctor/computer room, where she laid the child on a soft pallet next to one of the computers. She then turned the computer on and put the child's hand on a metal plate plugged into it.  
"What's all this?"  
"This is a computer used in the future. It has all the families of the Kingdom back home programmed into it. We'll know who she is. And if necessary, we can delete her from everyone who has a memory of her."  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other then at the screen. Information was loading up; they could make out the name "Chiisa Masakoru". Her mother was a seamstress, which explained the clothing. Her father was a doctor named Mamoru.  
"Mamoru?" Exclaimed Haruka. "Is this another of Usagi and Mamoru's children?"  
"No, Masakoru-san is a colleague of mine. I don't know him well, but he's definitely not a good person. We should erase her from their memories. They won't be able to live with the changes she'll go through."  
And before either could reply, she pressed a "delete" button at the bottom of the screen. An electric shock ran up her arm, ad the file disappeared.  
"What?!" Shouted Michiru. "We have to take her on now! Setsuna…."  
The named person picked up Chiisa and took her out of the room. She called over her shoulder; "We're the only ones who can protect her from herself now. You saw what happened, Haruka. It'll happen again. We alone can train her."  
She slammed the door behind her.  
  
  
*To Next*  
  
Author's Notes: This was going to be a small one-chapter story, but I liked the idea so much that I knew it could be built upon. For those of you who haven't caught on yet, it's about the threesome teaching another new senshi how to fight, transform, use magic, etc. This will be action-ish. I'll enjoy making Chiisa-chan's personality next chapter. Till then!  



End file.
